Tiny Dancer
by quoththeraven09
Summary: AU...ish. Pretty much Sharon is going undercover at a club where she meets Andy, an assistant manager. Enjoy!
1. History Repeated

**Hello everyone! I am back! This story was suppose to be started last week after my dad had a stroke to cope but things got a little crazy, now that they have moved him to a rehab center and my mind isn't all fuzzy I was able to write this.**

 **I really really hope you enjoy this, it is kinda AU, since Andy isn't in law enforcement at all and Sharon is only in IA, not even the head of it.**

 **My mind is kinda taking me on a wild ride with this one so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **I am done with finals after today, so since I will be a hermit tomorrow and stay inside all day I should have the next chapter by tomorrow evening.**

 **Again, these characters you recognize are not my, James Duff kindly let's me and others play in his sandbox so don't sue.**

 **And now done with the talking here is my story...The Tiny Dancer**

* * *

"Andy, my good friend, please, come in, have a seat."

Andrew Michael Flynn walked hesitantly into the room towards the offered chair. Andy has always been confident in himself and his job but it is known throughout the entire club that when the boss calls you in unexpectedly you don't seem to come back. No one ever really questioned what happened but since it didn't happen very often, no one ventured to dig too much into it. Andy walked to the chair and sat down, crossing his legs and intertwined his fingers as not to appear nervous. As he waited for his boss to speak he went back in his brain and tried to think if he did anything wrong but nothing came to mind. He turned to his staff, as head of staff he had to make sure every person did their job and as far as he knew, no one did anything wrong. Before he could ponder anymore thoughts, his boss cleared his throat and spoke…

* * *

Sharon pressed her fingers against her temple, trying to quell the migraine she could feel coming. This can't be happening…no, this wasn't happening, she was going to open her eyes and be back in her office, a report on her desk and her boss yelling at something or another. She cursed under her breath as she slowly opened her eyes, finding herself staring at her former boss, the commander, and Chief Erik Wolf, head of Major Crimes. Sharon closed her eyes, willing herself to disappear, when she had transferred from narcotics a little over two years ago she hadn't realized that she would end up back in their web, facing the past.

It hadn't been an easy decision, leaving the narcotics division. She loved being in the field and she was well liked throughout, he sarcastic nature and stoic expressions made her the perfect person to catch the dealers as a buyer. It had worked out well for her, especially because he husband was a lawyer, being able to stay at home with more stable hours, but she had always made it to every game or every recital her two children had, even if Jack couldn't. They were able to get their son Richard all the way through high school and into college on the east coast…unfortunately for their daughter things weren't that simple. During their daughter's sophomore year of high school, two years ago, Sharon finally had enough of her husband's drunken behavior and his inept ability to get himself thrown from the courtroom and eventually lose his license. It wasn't until she filed for divorce she realized how much damage he had done. Not only was he an alcoholic, she found out that he was a gambler and gambled away practically all of their savings...when that wasn't enough he took away all of Emily's college money.

Sharon realized then that her job wasn't going to work out, between the hours and the dangers of her job she couldn't guarantee she would be there for her daughter as she grew up, and that was something that she wouldn't be able to live with. When she approached her boss about it he was more than understanding, ironically he had just heard about an opening in Internal Affairs and they were looking at Sharon as a possible candidate. While not her ideal job, her family will always come first so with the help of her boss and the support of her entire team, she was able to take the job in IA…in hopes to become the head of internal affairs if she does in fact enjoy her job. It had been two years since Sharon had transferred so it came as a great shock to her when she was approached by the commander asking her to join him in his office where a meeting was taking place.

Coming back to the present Sharon noticed that all eyes were on her. She sighed and looked up at Agent Sam Harting, her former boss and sill dear friend.

"Are you sure? Are you 100% sure they are back into the drug business? Because I can't even remotely agree to this if you aren't. I have spent two years working my ass off in Internal Affairs and making sure that Emily had the best years she could and I will not risk myself or our family off of some bullshit idea."

While Commander Harris and Chief Erik were shocked at the manor she was speaking, Agent Harting nodded his head and sat down, becoming level with her across the table.

"I promise you Sharon, another girl has died from an overdose, she was linked to the club as one of the dancers, they have gotten bigger Sharon, I wouldn't ask you to risk everything if I wasn't sure of myself that we can get the bastard this time, him and his family. If you still are uncomfortable I won't ask you again, I will find someone else, but you are our best shot…"

Erik's piercing blue eyes held some type of hope but also a feeling of comfort that Sharon felt she could trust, nodding her head she looked past her friend and the two other occupants in the room.

"I'm in."

* * *

Andy adjusted his tie, not used to the feeling of fabric around his neck. He hadn't worn a tie in over two and half years, ever since…he shook his head, derailing that train of thought, this was not a time to dwell on the past, not when he was given this unique opportunity. When Andy walked into Vito Santino's office a week and a half ago he thought that he was going to be sacked. To his immense surprise he was actually offered the position of a second assistant manager, due to the clubs growing popularity. Andy wasn't surprised at the success of the Tiny Dancer; it was very well run and really adapted to the LA lifestyle. It hadn't always been like that, they had just relocated to a new building only 6 months ago when Vito was approved for a new lease. Andy had been with the company a little over two years, watching as his old boss grew in age and retired, passing his business to his youngest and only son, Vito. At first everything was left the same, large restaurant with VIP seating in the back, nice soft jazz music playing, it was a relaxing atmosphere. It wasn't until Vincent Sr.'s passing eight months ago when things really started to change.

It was clear to Andy that Vito had always wanted to modernize his father's business, but out of respect he left it the same. As soon as the funeral was over it seemed like Vito set all of his plans into motion, firing everyone except the senior staff…and Andy, who clearly showed some potential and was spoken highly of by his boss. The once elegant restaurant turned into a regular restaurant during the week and a loud, busy nightclub during the weekend. It was smart, appealing not only to the younger generation but also to Vito's partying lifestyle. With this change brought new positions and new people to be trained and since Andy had been promoted to help split the overwhelming job with the acting assistant manager, Andy now had to find someone who could replace him in overseeing the staff.

A knock at the door brought everything back to the present, solidifying his need to find someone qualified. It wasn't for lack of trying, many people wanted to work there, they just weren't qualified or didn't fit the bill. A manager needed to exude authority and the people he has interviewed in the past week made it seem like they were all in it for the partying atmosphere, not to get a job done. Sighing, Andy walked over to the door, ready to face the next person claiming to be the right fit. He was very shocked as he opened the door, not being prepared at all for the sight before him. At that moment he knew two things….

This was the one….and shit, he is screwed.


	2. You Look Good

Hey guys! I am so sorry this wasn't up until now, my adorably adorkable boyfriend kidnapped me for the weekend, knowing I needed to get away. It was a staycation but we didn't do any computer or social media stuff, except for me having my phone in case my dad needed me. Anyways, he comes home tomorrow so I was able to spend time at the apartment and upload this chapter...three days late. I hope you enjoy this and I promise the next one will be up by Friday at the latest.  
Thank you to ALL who reviewed and have followed this, I hope to make you proud.

Again, I don't own a damn thing...

Enjoy!

* * *

Sharon stood in front of her closet, glaring at her clothing hanging neatly in a line. She had already went through her wardrobe one and found nothing she was satisfied with. She knew she should have gone shopping when she had the chance but between the 8 hour management courses and Emily's recital she ended up not having the time. Granted those courses were mostly review, as she used to help her dad manage his small pizza shop during her entire childhood. Things did change and advance, but 8 hours a day for four days was a little too much. She, of course, made it all through with flying colors, even earning an early dismissal from the course her final day, which she was very grateful for, having Emily's recital later that evening.

Coming back to her current predicament, Sharon sudden smiled as her eyes narrowed on an article of clothing she had forgotten about. It was fairly easy to miss as there wasn't much to it, and it was towards the back. Sharon rarely had a need to wear skirts, only really wearing them on the occasional court date…or when Gavin decided to drag her ass out for drinks and a wing woman. She knew a thing or two about this club so wearing pants wouldn't really score her any points. Pulling the skirt from the closet and taking it off the hanger Sharon's smile widened, it would be perfect, now to find the right shirt…

* * *

Andy had to take a deep breath and physically stop his jaw from dropping as he saw the woman standing before him. He awkwardly moved to the side to let her in after he realized he was just staring at her. He missed the smirk that had formed on the woman's lips, feeling eyes following her every move has she heads towards the leather chair in front of his desk, gracefully slipping into the chair, crossing her legs as she waited, her skirt slipping a little higher. Andy quickly moved to sit behind his wooden desk, trying to avoid an embarrassing moment while telling his libido to cool it.

Working in the new club for the past 6 months of its existence, he has seen his fair share of bare skin, but nothing prepared him for his reaction to this red head's outfit. His eyes automatically went straight for her legs, seeing her sleek black six in stilettos gracing her feet, making her legs seem even longer. Her black skirt fell just short of her knees, making her leg line impossible to ignore, clinging to her like a second skin. Her matching black jacket was unbuttoned and fitted like her skirt, letting him see the emerald green deep V blouse she had on underneath, a black lace kami cutting off his view of the deep cleavage he knew was there, which he was grateful for. Her makeup was impeccable and her lips were stained a deep burgundy…extremely kissable, he thought.

Shuffling through his papers he finally looked up into her eyes, the green orbs sparkling as she quickly took in his nervous habits.

"Good afternoon, you must be Sharon O'Dwyer…I am Andrew Flynn, it is a pleasure to meet you."

To Sharon's credit, she did a damn good job at keeping her impassiveness during her interaction with this handsome silver haired gentleman before her. It was very obvious to her how he became an Assistant Manager. He was very easy on the eyes, looking amazing in his three piece suit, wearing a tie that ironically matched her blouse, sleek and black it made him look sophisticated but not stuffy. He was extremely charismatic and attentive, remembering details that was in her resume without having to look down and asking questions seeming genuinely interested in her answers. What drew her most to him, however, were his eyes. The chocolate brown orbs captivated her attention, making it very hard to pay attention to what he was actually saying. They were very warm and inviting, making you feel like you could instantly trust every single word he was saying, even if it was complete bullshit; but what got her most was that she saw flickers of something when she mentioned her daughter or dancing. She had a very good feeling she knew what that emotion was, but decided she didn't want to dwell in the all too familiar feeling.

Sharon smiled gratefully, ignoring the jolt that ran through her when her hand was gently taken into Andy's. He told her that she was absolutely perfect for the job, from her background to her personality he knew she would be an asset, and a perfect replacement for him. The interview went remarkably well, both of them not realizing almost an hour had passed. Sharon thanked Andy again for the wonderful opportunity she was being given and couldn't wait to start. Andy laughed at her eagerness, telling her the pleasure was all his and wished her a good day, not before throwing her a wink. Sharon blushed slightly and turned to walk towards her car, swaying her hips slightly knowing he was watching her walk away.

As she unlocked her car and slid in she sighed softly, leaning her head against her headrest.  
 _"No."_ She scolded herself, _"No, no, no, for all you know he could be the second in command in this whole operation, he is totally and completely off limits…"_  
Sharon knew that telling herself this really had no effect on how she actually felt, her gut telling her that he is a good person, someone she would really like to know better…  
 _"Shit…"_

* * *

Emily smiled as her mom walked into the kitchen area, putting water on the stove and getting her favorite tea out of the cupboard. For the past few days she had noticed that her mom has been a little distracted. Emily figured it was just from getting ready to start her 'new job' after being out of the field for two years, but looking at her now, Emily knew the exact reason for her distraction…and it wasn't just nerves.

"You are looking nice today Mom." Emily commented from her seat at the dining room table.  
"Oh…thank you sweetheart." Sharon replied, looking strangely at her daughter, tea steaming in her hand. She could tell her daughter was up to something by the angle of her head and a gleam in her hazel eyes.  
"I thought you were just going to look at the restaurant."  
"I am, Andy said to dress casual so I did, I was thinking of grabbing dinner for us two…"  
"Andy?" Emily retorted, eyebrows slightly raised.

When Sharon had explained everything she could to her daughter she had always referred to her new boss as Mr. Flynn, so when "Andy" came out of her mother's mouth Emily just couldn't let the opportunity fall away.

Sharon just rolled her eyes and waved a hand in response, taking a sip of her tea.  
"Yes…Andy…that's his name, and when he called to confirm our 1pm meeting he said to just call him by his name, considering we are going to be colleagues, have a problem with that?"  
Emily smirked at her mom's sarcastic tone, "Oh no, not at all, just clarifying."

Sharon just hummed in response, taking another sip of her tea, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. When nothing else was said, Sharon retreated back to her bedroom to finish getting ready, still having her hair and makeup to do. Emily just smiled and shook her head at her mom's retreating form. She knew her mom well, having a great relationship with her all her life, getting especially close after so called father was rightfully thrown out. She saw her mother cry at night when he first got thrown out, thinking her daughter was sound asleep before finally letting her emotions release. She saw as Gavin dressed up and practically drug her mom out of the house, two weeks after her parents' divorce was finalized. She even helped her mom pick out an outfit when she had a second date with a doctor…though the date didn't end up so well, for him at least. So when her mom came out in her favorite skinny jeans, boots, and the blouse she knew her mom wore to her interview, sans jacket and cami, Emily knew that her new boss had her thrown her mom's entire world of kilter…and she couldn't be happier about it.

Sharon put the finishing touches on her makeup, looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't think she looked to made up at all, her hair loosely curled and she had very neutral makeup…if she just happened to look really good in the outfit she was wearing it was just a happy coincidence. Sharon snorted, _coincidence my ass._ She and Andy had a great conversation on the phone. He had only called to confirm their meeting, but something had prompted her to start asking a few questions, work related of course, but her few easy questions turned into an almost thirty minute conversation about work, and the stories about what has happened there. The way he talked had put her at ease about her thoughts running through her mind that he may be involved, feeling almost giddy as she hung up the phone.

Taking one last look in the mirror, Sharon gave herself approval and walked out of the room, grabbing her cardigan from the chair. Kissing her daughter on the head, she grabbed her keys and headed for the door, telling Emily to be good and she would see her later, before she stepped out into the hallway she heard Emily's voice.

"Mom?"

Sharon turned around, eyes falling on her now grinning daughter,

"You look good."


	3. Tour Guide

**Sorry it took so long...and it isn't a long chapter...**

 **PSA: guys are assholes and don't spend an entire weekend getting drunk...that is all.**

 **Again, not mine...just playing in the Sandbox.**

* * *

Sharon couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard.

"I am not kidding…" Andy chuckled, leading Sharon through the dining room of the restaurant, "The woman through her drink and the man, grabbed her purse and left…"  
"She had no idea?"

Andy shook his head, 'No, none whatsoever, she thought he was just flirting with the waitress. Though it does have a happy ending…the gentleman did come back the next day apologizing for the whole scene, his fiancé also apologizing. Apparently she had received a text from her best friend asking her if she had said yes to marrying him…"  
Sharon smiled, "Thank god for best friends."

Andy smiled and nodded as they approached a back hallway of the restaurant, obscured by a weirdly angled wall. Walking down the hallway towards a sliding door Sharon's sense started spiking as she slowly followed. Instinctively Sharon moved her hand to the side of her hip, realizing after the action that she didn't have her gun with her. " _shit."_ Her head started spinning as she realized that the only way out was behind her. Had she been wrong? Had he checked her out as soon as she left and found out she was a cop? Where is her phone? Would he notice if I sent a text? Before she could do or think anything else a sudden darkness startled her.

* * *

Andy grumbled to himself as he left the door open, allowing the light to flow in, why they would put the light switch a few steps inside the door was beyond him. Flicking on the lights Andy's eyes had to adjust to the sudden burst of light before things settled into a soft glow, the hallway Sharon dimming as well. He smirked as he saw Sharon panic, eyes probably darkening as they tried to adjust to the light. He decided to have some fun and lean up against the doorway, trying to look as nonchalant as possible.

"Afraid of the dark?"

Sharon turned at the sound of his voice, eyes falling on his smirking form against the doorway. _"Only when I am with a potential killer…"_ Sharon thought sarcastically, non-verbally answering with a shake of her head, confidently walking past him as he moved aside to let her through. Andy made a noise very similar to a grunt and followed Sharon, eyes following down her form as she heads down the stairs. Had he been any closer he would feel the tension in her body and hear the ragged breath, but she wasn't going to let him see the fear she had as a set of double doors came into view once reaching the bottom of the staircase.

As Andy swept past her and opened the next set of doors Sharon had to physically hold back a groan. Some detective she was…instead of panicking she should have remembered the blue prints during her classes and that there was a downstairs club, opened only on the weekends when the restaurant was closed. It was weird, but it brought in the money. The upstairs was open from 11am-10pm from Monday through Thursday, on Friday they were open only until 8pm, allowing the restaurant the close down and get ready for the club to open at 10:30pm and stay open until 3:30am and having that same schedule through the whole weekend. Andy had been hired to work the nights on the weekend and opening Monday through Thursday, coming in at 10 to make sure everything got ready. That is how Narco figured they got away with the criminal activity for so long, only doing the actual transactions on the weekend, planning everything during the week.

Andy shot a questioning look at Sharon, moving his hand in a motion for her to enter. Sharon blushed slightly, getting caught in her thoughts, and moved to enter the open room. Andy smiled fondly and hovered by the doorway allowing taking in the room. Much like upstairs, the entire area was underwater themed, but while the dining area was sophisticated and elegant with a fountain, the club area was more modern, hip, geared towards a younger crowd. There were columns of water strewn about the room, presumably bubble towers if turned on. Walking towards the bar Sharon ran her hand over the marble table top before running her hand over the carved woodwork at the base of the table, waves crashing onto the shore. The walls were scattered with different paintings and wall décor of ocean animals. Walking towards the middle of the room, she noticed that the dance floor was made of glass, as well as the table tops. The chairs set at the tables were shaped into different types of shells, a cushion on each seat.

As Sharon headed towards the tables Andy decided that he would show her a surprise. Moving off to the left he flicked a light switch and plunged them into darkness. As both their eyes adjusted Sharon's eyes wandered the now blue tinted room. The bubbles rumbled up through the tubes, changing colors as they move. The tops of the tables were now puddles of water, upon touch she realized that it rippled underneath her. Smiling, she swept her eyes to the floor; the once tan floors sparkling with black glitter. The dance floor she had noticed because like water also, except instead of ripples upon touch it looked like there were all sorts of fish and other creatures of the sea swimming around.

Andy flipped the switch back off, allowing everything to turn back to normal. When the lights were back to normal Sharon turned and faced Andy, eyes wide and a smile covering her entire face. She looked like a kid in a candy store, reminding him of his daughter on Christmas….a feeling of soberness suddenly rushing through him. It didn't last long as Sharon came closer to him, speaking excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Andy…that was…amazing…this entire place is incredible…I would never want to leave."

Andy chuckled, "A bit different from your dad's shop huh?"

Sharon fondly smiled, "Yes, definitely bigger…but it doesn't have Daddy's signed bats and balls, though he would like this…and you…" Sharon offered quickly, blushing slightly and heading towards the door back up to the real world.

Andy grinned as she shuffled out and shook his head, hitting the lights as he left and locked the door. Walking behind her as they ascended the stairs he couldn't help but stare at her ass, which looked amazing in those jeans. As they got to the top Sharon turned back to Andy, eyes a bright shade of green and smiled, making sure she didn't lose him before heading towards the dining area. Stopping for a moment Andy sighed and just watched her walk away. He had never had this much fun showing a new team member the place, and he had also never been this excited for work. Hope bubbled through him as he started walking again, his life finally looking brighter, the perverbal clouds clearing for the first time in two years…for the first time since he lost his baby girl.


	4. Truth Revealed

**Hey guys, I am back :)  
Thank you for all of your kind thoughts and support through this very trying time...I have been sober for a month now and I am very proud of myself...it has been a long month.  
**

 **Anyways, thank you to those who have stuck with me...and this story.**

 **OMG the Shandy and the feels this season are driving me batty but I love every single second of it...**

 **anyways, here you go, chapter 4...**

 **:)**

* * *

"Honey, would you get the door? It's Andy, I am just about ready."

Emily grumbled as she untangled herself and got up from the couch, setting her book down on the table. While she was eager to finally meet Andy she was really getting into her book…not to mention she was cocooned in blankets. She heard the knock seconds before her mom yelled to her but she had hoped that Sharon was going to get it, and not her.

Opening the door Emily politely smiled and moved to the side, motioning him to come in. As Andy entered the house Emily gave him a once over, agreeing with her mom that he was very handsome. Under any other circumstance she probably would have started to interrogate him, but they were going to a funeral for one of his coworkers, she knew the time wasn't appropriate.

Andy surveyed the house as he moved to the couch to take a seat. It was neat and organized but there were still signs that a teenager lived there. There was a bookcase to his right, holding books and pictures. One picture caught his eye, one of Sharon and what looked like the Mayor…suddenly everything clicked. Eyes widening slightly, Andy had to school his features as he turned to look at the younger Raydor curling back up in her blankets as if his presence was nothing new but keeping a watchful eye on him as he sat.

"Nice to meet you Andy, I am Emily Raydor, I hope you don't mind but I really was getting into this book."

Andy chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not at all Emily, in fact my daughter would do the same thing, she loved reading."

Before Emily could respond they both heard a noise and looked up. Emily smirked as she saw Andy's eyes trail up and down her mom's body at her outfit.

* * *

While wanting to look professional, Sharon also wanted to look done up, as he was taking her out to dinner after, _for all the trouble,_ he had explained to her. Emily had walked in on her mom staring at two almost identical outfits. Rolling her eyes Emily walked into her mom's room and chose the dress on the left.

"Emily…"

"Come on Mom…" she huffed, "You guys are going to dinner after; why not give him a little surprise. The silk cardigan will cover the back for the funeral; dinner is a whole other story."

Sharon rolled her eyes and shot a look towards her daughter, "How many times do I have to tell you, it isn't a date, I am accompanying a friend and colleague to a funeral, the dinner is just a way of thanks."

Emily shot her mom a knowing glance before heading out to the living room, "Oh…your black stilettos would make it perfect."

* * *

"Hello Andy, glad to see you found my place so easily."  
Sharon smiled as she walked down the hall, greeting Andy.

"Mhmm. Yes, it was very easy, your directions were spot on, and your house is lovely."

Sharon hummed softly in acknowledgement,

"Thank you, it hasn't always been easy to maintain this house up, especially with two teenagers, but I managed and now down to one…Emily, there is left over pasta from Aunt Brenda's last night while you were at rehearsal, she made sure I brought some home for you, something about it being your favorite."

Sharon shot a wink at her daughter as she watched Emily's eyes brighten at the sound of her Aunt's pasta. Sharon smiled as Andy got up and helped her with her jacket, already dawning her shawl in the hallway closet.

"No boys, no parties, and please, clean up whatever you don't do."

Emily snorted as turned her head back to her reading,

"You two have fun now."

"Emily…" Sharon hissed, sending an apologetic gesture to Andy.  
Andy just shook his head and smiled at Emily,

"Thanks, the funeral will be sobering, but I am very much looking forward to dinner with your mother."

Emily looked up from her book and smiled at Andy, approving of his answer…and her mother's resulting blushing. Sending a wave to both of them Emily turned to her book a third time, hopefully not being interrupted again.

* * *

Andy opened the car door for Sharon before heading over to the driver's side. Both settling in Andy turned on the engine and started driving before looking over at Sharon,

"I want to thank you again for coming with me even though you didn't know Katrina, and I didn't mention this because you went into mom mode, but you look very nice."

Sharon blushed slightly but smiled widely at Andy, "Thank you Andy…and honestly it is no problem at all, I am more than happy to support you, I know you looked after these girls even after getting promoted."

Andy nodded, a hint of sadness in his eyes before turning to the road again. They sat in comfortable silence for the next twenty minutes before Andy pulled off the side of the road, a few blocks away from the cemetery.  
Sharon shot Andy a questioning look as Andy put his car in park.  
Andy took a deep breath and turned to face Sharon completely, "Are you going to ask me if I did it?"  
Sharon's brow furrowed as she look at Andy, "Did what?"  
Andy smiled slightly and looked straight into her eyes, "Killed her?"

* * *

Sharon didn't know how long she stared at Andy, her hands clenched together, palms sweating. _He knows, how the hell did he find out? Was I completely wrong about him? No, no way…shit…now what do I do? Shit…damn…_

Andy's entire body relaxed as he watched her panic, quite honestly it was really cute. In the last six months he has gotten to know and work with Sharon he has seen the cop come out in her. Whether it was disciplining one of her employees or talking to people he noticed she was intently listening and her questions were indirect in nature but had a specific purpose. It wasn't until he saw the picture of her and the mayor that everything fit together.

"Andy…I have no…"

Andy chuckled, "Sharon, do you trust me?"

No matter how Sharon was feeling at that exact moment her body went into autopilot and her hand flew to his resting in the middle, eyes drowning in his brown orbs, noticing no hint of betrayal or hurt. Sharon had no idea how this was going to end but no matter what she wanted Andy to know that she never doubted him.

"With my life Andy, no matter what you did, or you believe, or how this ends please know that I have always trusted you, if anything you shouldn't trust me…I am so sorry…"

Andy just squeezed her hand, causing her rambling to filter off.

"Sharon, honestly it is fine, I didn't figure it out until I saw the picture of you with the Mayor…the restaurant helped cater it, though we were under a different name since Tiny Dancer didn't really seem to go well with you political people." Andy winked and let go of her hand, running it through his hair. "I thought you looked familiar when you walked into my office but after seeing your picture it clicked, that you were part of the LAPD, that's all I knew. Listen, I didn't kill her…I didn't kill anyone…but I did have an idea what was going on…I asked you if you trusted me because we obviously can't talk about this now…but we need to talk…especially because I have secrets of my own…and I think we can help each other…"

"I…"

Andy turned quickly and switched the car on before sending Sharon a sideways grin,

"So…do you trust me?"


	5. Haunting Past

Thank you so much for all your lovely feedback and comments. I am so glad you guys are still with the story. Here is the next chapter :)

This gets a little dark, I didn't want to go too far into detail, but I will just forewarn people this does get sad.

Again, not my sandbox, it is nice that I am allowed to play in and I will put them back when I am done.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Andy turned quickly and switched the car on before sending Sharon a sideways grin,**_

" _ **So…do you trust me?"**_

Trust; The word floats around Sharon's head as she enters her home. The lights were dimmed, indicating that Emily had already went to bed for the night. Looking at her watch she noticed the late hour, even though it was only 11 at night it was late, at least for Emily, Sharon was used to being up this late. Setting her stuff down she thinks back to how the night progressed, and how much Andy had trusted her…even when she expected him to hate her for lying to him.

She smiled as she heard him assure her that he understood the situation she was in. Her smiled sobered as she remembered their night, and the turn it took.

* * *

" _It isn't much, but its home."_

 _Sharon smiled as she looked around his apartment. It was very…Andy. His apartment was neat but messy at the same time. It was organized but there were papers spread across his dining room table. His family was obviously the most important thing to him, as the walls were lined with school photos and outing that they attended._

" _Would you like something to drink? I know this isn't the restaurant we were planning on going to…"_

 _Sharon waved her hand, "No, water is fine thank you, and I feel like this situation is more appropriate here than in a public area."_

 _Andy nodded and headed into his attached kitchen, placing their deli sandwiches in the counter, "Please, have a seat. I will be out in a moment."_

 _Sharon responded then headed towards his living room, sitting on the couch instead of the recliner. Her eye caught a picture of Andy and who she presumed to be his daughter, standing together outside UCLA, a degree in her hand and a smile on her face._

" _My daughter, Nicole, three years ago, she had just earned her degree in arts, wanted to open a dance studio…"_

" _She is beautiful," Sharon commented, not looking from the photo, "Looks a lot like you, especially your smiles, how is her dance studio doing?"_

 _Andy hummed softly and handed her a glass of water before sitting on the other side of the couch._

" _It would probably be doing great if it was able to be open."_

 _Sharon's eyes widened and she took a quick sip of her drink._

" _I am sorry, I…"_

 _Andy smiled softly and moved his eyes towards the photo the two, "It is okay, I guess it would be best if we started our conversation."_

" _Andy I…"_

 _Andy moved slightly closer to Sharon, causing her focus to go on him, not the photo._

" _It's okay Sharon, I told you that, I know what situation you were put in, almost all too well. Let me start at the beginning, if that is okay with you?"_

 _Sharon could only nod, the emotion showing on his face and in his eyes were almost a look of complete devastation and she didn't want to ruin what they have worked so hard towards, a strong friendship. Andy took a deep breath, taking a long drink of his cranberry ginger ale._

" _I was so proud of her, Nicole, she was a brilliant student and an amazing person. She worked so hard to make it through college…and loved her job. She worked as a waitress at the Tiny Dancer, before it turned into the nightclub."_

 _Andy's eyes misted over, his hands shaking slightly causing him to set his drink down. Unconsciously Sharon moved closer to him, setting a supportive had on his knee. Andy looked back up at Sharon, a small smile of thanks flashed across his lips._

" _She was happy, her and her best friend Rori, Aurora, had just moved into an apartment together after Nicole graduated. Aurora was also a waitress at the restaurant, going to school for culinary arts while Nicole just graduated. They clicked instantaneously, she was like a second daughter to me, which was nice since my son took the side of my ex-wife…" Andy waved his hand, "but that's a different story for another day."_

" _They were inseparable, Rori and Nikki, not only did they get along they had a lot of the same interests and goals. Aurora was so excited when Nicole graduated, Vito's dad, Vincent Sr., allowed her to be able to have off with Nicole to be able to go to the graduation, I swear she was the loudest one there, and it was only the two of us. Michelle and Nate were sitting somewhere else."_

 _Sharon laughed at this, just from the way Andy was describing both young girls she could totally see that happening. It was nice to see Andy smile as he told the stories of his daughter, obviously something terrible had happened, probably paralysis or something, but it was nice to see him smile before he got to the tragedy of the story. She enjoyed his stories immensely, he always was so expressive when he talked, like you were there. Andy took picked up his glass, emptying it in one smooth gulp. Andy looked at Sharon and then to her glass, silently asking her if she wanted a refill._

 _She shook her head and leaned further into the couch. Somehow within his stories they had moved even closer together, leaving a few inches of space between their lower bodies, their upper bodies farther away but fully relaxed. They sat in silence for a few second before Andy continued, reaching for the hand that was still resting on his knee._

" _I knew the Tiny Dancer was into some shady stuff, just from some of the conversations that Aurora and Nicole talked about, but of course they tried to stay out of it as much as they possibly could, just do their job and not ask questions. It worked well for the most part, but six months after Nicole's graduation, things started to change. Nicole was at the studio a lot, getting it ready to be opened so she wasn't at home much, so she wasn't totally in tune with Aurora, so she didn't realize that somehow Aurora got pulled into the darker side of Vincent's business."_

" _Nicole called me during the night one summer night, she had just finished the final touches on her studio. She was so excited, everything was ready for opening day the following month, needing all the Okays from the 'important people' she called them. She had gotten off early and decided to pick Rori up, surprise her right after her shift and take her to the studio. When she arrived at the restaurant her replacement said that she was in the back with some of her coworkers and Vito. Apparently, when Nicole went back, Rori was strung out of coke, the other two girls and Vito had disappeared. Nicole panicked and took Aurora back to the apartment and called me."_

 _Sharon squeezed Andy's hand, putting the pieces together of what he was saying._

" _Oh Andy…"_

 _He smiled at the compassion he saw in Sharon's eyes, as everything clicked together._

" _Andy…."_

 _In a bold move Andy lifted a finger to Sharon's lips, hushing her and pulled her into him, gathering strength from the solid form of this beautiful woman at his side. He knew he should be angry, furious even with her for lying to him for all these months and investigating him, but he understood, that was the whole reason he even joined the Tiny Dancer staff in the first place….vengeance._

" _Nicole was never the same after that." Andy continued, feeling Sharon relaxing against him. Not wanting to scar her with the details._

" _I completely understood, I couldn't imagine losing a best friend like Nikki did, so I tried to be there for her as much as I could, but it wasn't enough."_

 _He felt Sharon's intake of breath and held her even closer._

" _It's funny, when I was promoted to second assistant manager and I had to wear those damn ties it was the first time I had worn them since Nicole's funeral."_

 _Sharon shifted and leaned up to look at Andy without completely removing herself from his side._

" _So you joined the Tiny Dancer to…" Andy shook his head, "Andy you could use my help in…" Andy nodded again, a small smirk forming on his lips,_

" _Look, she does have brains inside that pretty head of hers…" Andy fully laughed then as he felt Sharon smack him across the shoulder._

" _Are you ready to eat or did I completely ruin your appetite?"_

 _Before Sharon could answer a rumble rolled through her stomach, causing a laugh between both of them. Before Andy could get up Sharon leaned over and kissed Andy on the cheek…millimeters from his lips._

" _Thank you, Andy, for sharing your past with me, and not kicking me out once you found out my double life. I could tell from the beginning trust was big to you, and there were so many times I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't and I am so sorry about that."_

 _Andy just waved a hand dismissively, getting up off the couch and extending a hand towards Sharon,_

" _It's all water under the bridge Ms. O'Dwyer…now, let's get us some food."_

* * *

Sharon got under the covers and smiled as she heard her phone go off.

"Sleep well Sharon, and thank you for listening to my story and being my partner in crime. Shut your brain off tonight, we have a long day off tomorrow before the nightclub. Sweet dreams "

Sharon sent a short flirty reply back, remembering how Andy reciprocated her kiss early on the cheek, getting right next to her lips instead of a few millimeters away. She was very much looking forward to her new partner in crime…she just hoped that Emily would feel the same. Before she set her phone down she received another text message from the daughter in question.

"I will be making breakfast Mom…you will be filling me in before I go to school even though it's your day off. Goodnight, I love you."

Sharon just shook her head and sent a heart as a reply…nope, she didn't have to worry about her daughter, falling asleep for the first time without a care in the world, looking forward to breakfast the following morning.


	6. If Stone Could Speak

**_Hey guys, I am alive...surprisingly._**

 ** _Thank you to all those who have sent words of support and encouragement, it has been a rough road here for the past little while but I am taking it one day at a time._**

 ** _Hopefully there are people out there who are still following this, so here is the next chapter._**

 ** _ONE MORE WEEK3_**

 ** _and thank you to James Duff for letting me play in your sandbox._**

* * *

 _Sharon just shook her head and sent a heart as a reply…nope, she didn't have to worry about her daughter, falling asleep for the first time without a care in the world, looking forward to breakfast the following morning._

* * *

Andy kept reaching for his tie, every time realizing that it wasn't there. Having Friday mornings and afternoons off have been very advantageous for Andy and Sharon. They were able to come together every week and almost 'report' on what they observed. Andy brought his knowledge of the Vito and his people while Sharon brought her knowledge of her time in narcotics and they were building a great case, building a great hierarchy of people, noticing that Vito wanted to move out of the drugs and sex and more into drugs and guns.

Sharon and Andy noticed his extreme escalation, figuring the legalization of marijuana didn't help their case much.

Since that night almost two months ago they seemed to be getting closer and closer to each other. The flirting got bolder and touches lasted longer. Their lunches felt more like dates, but they didn't really want to label anything, just let it all go. The fact that another two girls died also didn't help things, they couldn't focus on what was building between them when things were coming to a head at the Tiny Dancer.

Sharon put her hand on Andy's arm, stopping him from reaching for his neck what seemed like the tenth time. She knew he was nervous, quite honestly she was nervous too, introducing him to her real life, seeing who she really was, afraid that once it all became physically real he would change his mind about forgiving her…but she couldn't think about that right now so she just grabbed Andy and soothed his nervousness trying to help with her own.

It was her idea to have Andy join her in her meeting with Agent Harting and Chief Erik, figuring it was time for introductions. With things escalating Sharon wanted to be prepared for whatever could happen, which meant keeping Andy safe. Sharon knew that Andy was more than capable of taking care of himself, she just wanted to mostly make sure that he wasn't going to become collateral damage.

The elevator finally came to a stop on the Major Crimes floor, where the meeting was to be held. Sharon gave Andy one last squeeze of his harm before stepping of the elevator, sending a smile in his direction as she entered the hallway leading towards the Murder Room. The sound of voices and strokes of the keyboard greatly calmed Sharon, smiling as she saw Detective Louie Provenza look up from his file.

"Well, well, look what the tornado blew in..."

Sharon glared as the Detective shot his rookie partner a smirk before turning back to the woman in question.

"I see you even brought a flying monkey with you, how nice."

This time Sharon couldn't keep herself from laughing and the Detective's antics. It hadn't been easy, developing a good relationship with the Major Crimes division. Internal Affairs was never well liked to begin with and once Sharon stepped in it seemed that things shifted. She cleaned house of a few very crooked cops, keeping a steely expression and cold demeanor, needing to show balls as a woman and demand respect as the head of IA. That gained her the nick name "Wicked Witch". It took the newest rookie officer, Julio Shanchez, almost getting beat up by a suspect for the Major Crimes division to see how dedicated Sharon Raydor was to both the rules, and the LAPD. It seemed from then on that an alliance was made between the two divisions, and Sharon noticed that once they took a liking to someone outside their circle, they became one of them, protected.

"Very nice to see you too Detective Provenza, Officer Sanchez, and yes, I have brought a good friend with me, Andy Flynn. Andy, this is Officer Julio Sanchez and Detective…"

Before Sharon could finish Provenza stepped in, "Actually ma'am, it is soon to be Lieutenant Louie Provenza, it is nice to meet you Mr. Flynn."

"Very nice to meet you too, Detective Provenza." Andy replied shaking his hand. He could tell he was being sized up, watching the older man take him quickly in, to make sure he was no threat to their dear IA head…he wouldn't be surprised if as soon as they left a background check would be done on him.

"Sorry you missed everyone else, they had court today, Buzz is playing with his new toy in electronics, it is a slow day for murder…at least for now."

Sharon and Andy both nodded their heads in acknowledgement, Andy still feeling the eyes of both men on him. Before anything else was able to be said footsteps were heard from the hallway to their left. Sharon turned just in time to see Sam walking down the corridor, a smile dawning his bruised face.

"Sharon…" Sam said, enveloping her into a hug, "So nice to see you again."  
"Same you to Sam, glad to see you are no worse for wear, Angie texted me saying how you got into it with one of our friends in the 38 Specials a few days ago."

Same laughed, "You know me, always looking for trouble…" He sent a wink before turning to the man standing a few feet away from her.  
"And this must be Andy Flynn…" Sam said, extending a hand out towards him. Andy took his hand and shook it, sending a questioning look to Sharon. "It is finally nice to put a face to the name, Agent Sam Harting, Narcotics Division."

Surprise turned to recognition as Andy put the pieces together, Sharon always told stories about their time together in Narcotics, and how he had taught her all that she knew.

"Yes, very nice to meet you too, Sharon has said so much about you, the stories have been great and it sounds like you were a great mentor." Andy said, seeing pride shine though Sam's eyes, "But I did have a question…one of your cases….when Sharon had to go undercover as a dancer…"

Sharon coughed, hoping to stop Andy from continuing his line of question. Andy shot Sharon a wink and turned back to Sam,

"I was just wondering if you guys caught the guy."

Laughter rang through the corridor as Sharon smacked Andy, a blush coming to her cheeks, "You are so full of it Andrew Flynn…Sam, I assume you came out to tell us that the Chief is ready for our meeting?"

Sam nodded towards Sharon, "Yes, you are correct, oh and Andy, we must get together sometime for dinner, I have plenty of stories." Sam smirked as he saw Sharon pale slightly, 'This way please." Sam directed, heading down the hallway.

Andy hesitated for a second before feeling a small hand enter his own, giving it a gentle squeeze, "Don't worry Andy, I am here, every single step, you will be fine."

Andy sent her a nod and a grateful smile as she let go of his hand and turned towards the direction Sam went, "After you." Andy replied, placing his hand familiarly on the small of Sharon's back, drawing strength from her.

He could do this.

* * *

Andy twisted the rose in his hands, nerves building and doubt clouding his mind. Maybe this was a bad idea, he was already running late. He shook his head, _no,_ he told himself, _I have to do this…it needs to be done._

With that he stepped forward, laying the rose against the granite top, kneeling down on the soft grass.

"You would love her, both of them really, but especially Emily, she reminds me so much of you. I know I was never around when you needed me, especially during your teenage years so I hope you won't become upset with me as I try to be there for another young girl whose father left her, drunk and gambling.

I hope you are okay with my being there sweetheart. I just don't want her to miss out on what I know you now that you needed…almost 15 years of sobriety have taught me a lot about who I was from who I became. I am so glad I was able to become the father you needed and I hope I am still making you proud Nicole…" Andy took a deep breath, "I better get going, I am already running late and I am sure Sharon is pacing around her house…" Andy chuckled, "You would love her my guardian angel, I have started to myself."

Andy slowly got up then, wiping a tear from his eye, "Until next time my darling, keep those wings in good condition, I will be needing you for a very long time."

* * *

"Great job sweetheart, you looked so amazing up there, so mature and grown up."

Emily rolled her eyes but still embraced her overly dramatic mother, a smile playing on her lips. She was used to her mother's emotions after her spring and winter recitals, it seemed every year she got older Sharon would get more emotional, knowing soon she will be on her own. Letting go Emily turned to Andy, smiling at his presence.

"Thank you for coming Andy, it means a lot to me." Emily said, shooting a knowing look at her mother.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Emily, you did an amazing job, reminding me so much of my daughter, she would have loved to be here, she was my tiny dancer, and seeing you up there was very healing to me, so thank you for allowing me to be able to come."

Both Emily and Sharon had to stop from tearing up, Andy looked so sincere and yet almost broken at the same time. Emily went up and hugged Andy, feeling like he needed a hug,

"Thank you Andy, I know your daughter was here, I only wish I got to know her."

They both let go and smiled fondly at each other. Emily turned back to her mother, smirking as she quickly wiped a tear away,

"Mom, I am hungry, can we get food?"

Sharon laughed and nodded at her daughter, "Go get your stuff and we will go out to the diner you love."

Emily smiled, nodding to both adults before turning to go into the dressing room.

Sharon turned towards Andy and placed her hand on his arm, a familiar gesture, "Thank you so much Andy, she looked so happy to see you showed up…it meant a lot….to both of us."

Andy smiled and leaned in, dropping a kiss to Sharon's cheeks, feeling daring and aimed towards the edge of her lips, hearing a sharp intake of breath. He leaned back and smirked at her, enjoying the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Okay, let's go get our tiny dancer before she starts eating her glitter skirt."

Sharon just started laughing, reveling in the word ours…and the feeling of his lips close to hers…she sure hoped that she would get more of that…and decided that she was going to stop waiting and just start doing…starting with seducing Andrew Flynn.


	7. Well, This Isn't Awkward

**A HUGE thank you to all those who have stuck with my with this story. As I said on tumblr, this will be one of three more chapters until this story is over, all of which have been practically written. I am just so crazy with school and work at the moment I won't have time...and I need to take a mental breakdown weekend too...**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter, it is kinda fluffy but also comical...I shall warn you the next chapter will probably be like 99% FLUFF. Haha.  
**

 **I hope you enjoy this update, it was really fun to write. As was the next chapter, it gets fun when you don't have to write more suspense and just have fun with the characters.**

* * *

 _Sharon just started laughing, reveling in the word ours…and the feeling of his lips close to hers…she sure hoped that she would get more of that…and decided that she was going to stop waiting and just start doing…starting with seducing Andrew Flynn._

Sharon should have been suspicious from the moment Emily called her to tell her that "Uncle Gavin" would be taking Sharon out tonight. Usually she would be going out with Andy since their routine was every other Thursday they would meet somewhere since Sharon had the day off and Andy had the morning shift, but earlier that day he had called to change plans. Sharon was more than understanding, thinking how cute how apologetic he was, saying how his dance moms wanted to take him out and tonight was the only night they were all free.

A different part of her was relieved that she didn't have to see Andy tonight outside of work. Things had gotten a little weird after their kiss on Monday, which was completely unexpected. The last two weeks of slowly seducing and torturing Andy Flynn had worked really well, and Sharon learned that he could give as good as he gets. Their goodnight cheek kisses after dinner getting closer to each other's mouths, Sharon wore some of her shorter skirts, not short enough to be indecent but enough to grab Andy's attention, and there was that time when she was looking at the schedule for her waitresses and Andy had snuck up on her, standing right behind and blowing softly on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. In retrospect she should have known that things would come to a head, but she didn't realize that it would happen at work….or that it would make them both so weird.

Sharon prided herself on her ability to be graceful, no matter the situation, or height of her heels. So when the janitors missed a spot after waxing the entire corridor, even grace couldn't save her. Andy was only a few feet away when he saw her fall. To him, no one has fallen with such grace, and he had seen his share of falls working at the club at night. He jogged the couple of feet to Sharon, gently lifting her off the ground. It wasn't the first time she has been in his arms, but he never thought he would get over the feeling of her there, fitting perfectly. With a blush Sharon said her thanks, insisting she was fine and moved out of his arms. As fate would have it, she was not fine, her knee twisting painfully causing her to fall back into him.

Not wanting to embarrass her any further Andy guided her back to her office, which was closer than his, and helped her down on the couch. He left her momentarily to get an icepack from his office. When he arrived back Sharon was already laying down flat along the couch, his eyes following her long frame, from her auburn hair and now closed eyes down, admiring her ample breasts and slight tummy down to her long legs, exposed even more by the rising of her skirt. Shaking his head, he walked over and nudged her, smiling as she moved slightly, not opening her eyes knowing it was him.

She didn't want to look at him, at least not yet, still embarrassed about falling even though her cheeks weren't flushed. She couldn't believe that she had fell, or that her knee was injured because of it. Her musing came to a halt as she felt Andy lift up her leg and sit down, placing her leg back on his, drawing a hiss as he placed the icepack on her knee.

"Sorry…" he said softly, "I am sure this is super cold, but it will keep the swelling down, you know, we always kept ice in the house, even when Nicole was teaching in case she herself got hurt, and that's why I keep one in my office…just in case."

Sharon smiled and opened her eyes slowly, "Well thank you Andy, I greatly appreciate it."

He just winked at her and started making small talk for a few minutes until the icepack started to melt. Andy excused himself to bring the icepack back to his office and Sharon took the opportunity to compose herself before sitting up. By the time he came back in she was leaning up against her desk, stretching her leg and knee out testing it.

"Feeling better I see? I hope your pretty little behind isn't sore as much as your knee..." Andy smirked, watching as she threw a glare at him straightening herself.

"And here I was going to give my thanks, again, for helping me, but now I think I will just leave."

The smirk was the only thing that showed she wasn't actually angry with him, otherwise she was perfectly composed. Andy just laughed and helped her into her jacket, brushing his hand across her neck as he lifted her hair out. Not realizing how close he was, she turned her head to shoot him a smile, instead she brushed her lips against his. To say a spark went between them was an understatement, after months of sexual tension and flirting it all came to a head with that one brush.

Sharon stepped back quickly, blushing even harder than when she fell down. Andy on the other hand looked surprised, not expecting that to happen. They both stared at each other for a minute before Sharon mumbled a short goodbye and walked out, leaving Andy standing in her office, still shocked.

* * *

It was now Thursday and here she was, sitting tables away from Andy at a small Italian restaurant in downtown LA. Neither of them had forgotten about the kiss, but the mutually decided that it wasn't a good time to act upon what they are feeling, really just using that as an excuse to not discuss much, creating an awkward few days. Sitting with Gavin she couldn't help but think that he somehow set this up, conspiring with Emily since she knew something was off, and sitting here, a few tables away, at the same time, on the same day...things added up quickly in her head.

"Sharon...Shar...you there?"

Sharon turned back to Gavin, raising an eyebrow to show she has figured things out. Gavin on his part shot her a look right back and continued the conversation.

"So Emily was telling me about going to New York after graduation in two years, you are really going to let her?"

Sharon took a sip of her wine and nodded at Gavin, eyes wandering from the blonde sitting next to Andy to the blonde sitting in front of her.

"Yes, we talked about it, if she has the means and can maybe get a scholarship then I am all for it, we are starting to get ready to set dates next year for traveling, since her time at the dance studio is coming to an end. I am so proud of her, I guess I have been so wrapped up in this case that we haven't seen each other as much, I am glad you invited me..."

Sharon's eyes wandered again, jealousy flaring up as she sees the blond lean into Andy, presumably telling him something that the others weren't supposed to hear.

"See something you like?" Gavin asked, smirking towards Sharon.

"You and Emily are dangerous together, you do know that right?"

Gavin laughed and raised his glass towards her, "but we are your favorite..."

Sharon snorted but remained silent, knowing Gavin was correct.

"You do realize that there will be an interrogation between the two of you…mostly you, to figure out how you set this all up and you knew he would be here…I am just being polite since we are in public." Sharon remarked, sending him a glare. Gavin didn't even look remotely ashamed, grinning at her before turning back to his meal.

* * *

Andy was sitting there, trying not to be rude but thinking of an excuse to leave early. He loved the dance moms, but they sometimes like to play matchmaker, like tonight. He had no idea that this was actually a blind date, so meeting Ariana was quite a surprise. He couldn't get what happened Monday out of his head, just the quick brush her lips were so soft. He had meant to say something or pull her back but she left so quickly and his dumb body didn't react fast enough. The next few days were hell for him, using the excuse that with the takedown coming up soon they didn't have time to focus on them. Both knew it was a bullshit excuse but neither of them called each other out on it, leaving things awkward.

Andy brought his mind back to the conversation when his "date" placed her hand on his arm, asking if he was alright.

"Yeah..." Andy answered gruffly, sending a polite smile, "Sorry, just got lost in my own thoughts for a minute there."

Ariana smiled and patted his arm, "Okay good, I thought I was boring you, so the Bethany was saying how much you enjoy coming to the studio…"

Bethany was a stay at home mom of Riely, an ambitious young girl who reminded Andy a lot of Nicole. She was a great dancer and had a spunk to her. Beth was a kind woman but gets caught up in the gossip of other working moms, so she must have heard about Andy being 'lonely' and 'working such long hours' that she decided to help him out. It was sweet of her, really, all of them, but if they only knew they would have just had dinner as always. Pulling out his phone he sent a quick text before turning his attention towards the group.

"Yes, I do, the kids are wonderful…"

* * *

Sharon was seething, how dare that woman place her hand on his arm. She knew she shouldn't be jealous, she really had no right to be since he wasn't hers but the idea of another woman touching him just irked her. She had been enjoying a lovey conversation with Gavin, she just happened to turn at the wrong time. Turning back to her companion, he threw her a wink and stood up, announcing he was heading to the bar, knowing Sharon needed more than just wine. Sharon gratefully nodded and finished the rest of her wine in a smooth gulp. Before she could do anything else her phone went off.

She presumed it was from either Gavin or Emily, she didn't expect to see Andy's name flash across her screen. Curiously she opened the message, maybe he saw her.

" _SOS Casa Nostra, call me….please…."_

Sharon giggled to herself, had she not been in the same place she would have panicked, thinking something had gone down, but being tables away she knew that he was trying to save himself, taking a huge weight off of her shoulders.

Smiling, she was going to respond, but decided that a much more dramatic approach was necessary. She got up and smoothed down her dress, thankful she wore her dark blue dress, it was modest but at the same time left nothing to the imagination, her heels were a little higher too….it was Gavin she was going out with, she couldn't let him outshine her in fashion.

Zeroing in on Andy, she saw he kept glancing nervously at his phone, her lips growing almost Cheshire. Straightening her stance she started walking towards her Andy, a sway to her hips. _This will be fun_ she thinks as she walks to Andy and his table, seeing his eyes catch her and at that moment everything came into focus…and became very clear.


	8. What Do You Say To Taking Chances?

**I cannot express enough how much your support means to me. Not only has school been kicking my ass I have been interning at a correctional facility, all males, and my nightmares are full force. I think I have them under control but since they have comeback I have decided to fight them and my depression by writing again. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write this and I promise from here on out any chapter stories will be finished faster...though I will try to do more one shots to make life easier. Haha.**

 **Anyways, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it...because I actually had a super awesome fun time writing it...if you can't tell by the length...**

 **I love you all and again, thank you.**

* * *

 _This will be fun she thinks as she walks to Andy and his table, seeing his eyes catch her and at that moment everything came into focus…and became very clear._

Sharon's smirk widened into a full out smile as she saw the surprise in Andy's eyes as she walked towards him. She knew her plan was a little cruel, but she hoped that he would go along with it. With a sway in her hips she walked past Andy, intentionally walking as closely as possible allowing her perfume to waft around him, knowing it was his favorite scent. Keeping her stride steady, she used all her will power not to turn back around to see his reaction. Nodding to the host she made her way out the door, sending another message to Gavin before sliding her phone in her cardigan pocket, turning her attention to the young valet attendant, setting her plan in motion.

To say Andy was surprised that Sharon was walking his direction was an understatement. He had felt bad that he had to cancel dinner on her, no matter how understanding she was, so to see her walking up to him, Andy was at a loss of words. Andy tried to grab her attention but it seemed like she was on a mission. Andy turned as Sharon passed, taking in her perfume and staring at her as she made her way to the door. Andy turned back to is dinner group and sheepishly smiled at them. Excusing himself, he dropped some cash on the table and went to go find Sharon, hopefully still in the parking lot.

One week. One week and this will hopefully all be over. Sharon was fidgeting with the strap of her purse; she took a big risk, leaning up against the side of Andy's car waiting for Andy to hopefully get the hint. He was very bright but things have been rocky this past week, especially yesterday. Closing her eyes she was brought back to yesterday, when her decision to pursue Andy full on came to light.

* * *

 _Andy was called in Tuesday by Vito. He was told there was a very important meeting that was going to be happening the following week. He wasn't given much detail but he was given a list of people that need to be taken care of for next week. He immediately told Sharon, who called Sam and set up a meeting for the following day._

 _By 10am on Wednesday they were in the Major Crimes conference room, her, Andy, Sam, and Chief Erik. Andy was relaying all the information he knew, even though it wasn't much. He did notice how excited Vito was to finally change his father's business, needing Andy's support as someone both he and his father trusted._

" _I wasn't given the full list, but here is what I have, I hope it helps."_

 _Sharon shot a smile towards Andy, "I am sure it will Andy."  
Andy smiled back at Sharon, the tension in Andy's shoulders easing slightly, but not fully. He had seen the list when it was given to him. While most people he recognized just by name and acquaintance, one name stood out from the others, causing Andy to curse silently. Standing here in front of Sharon he should have warned her, but there was nothing that he could change, and he silently prayed that she would understand and not be upset. _

_After a minute of silence Andy noticed that Sam's eyes widened as he reached the end of the list.  
"Are you sure this is the correct list Andy?"  
Sharon shot Sam a questioning look, "Of course it is Sam, why would you even ask?"_

 _Sam shot a look at Andy before shifting his eyes to Sharon, lifting his eyebrow, a smirk coming small on his lips. Sharon blushed but waved him off like it was a legitimate question. Sam nodded and sighed, handing the list over to Chief Erik._

" _Sam? Is there a problem?" Sharon asked, moving closer to the chair in front of her, shifting her weight closer to Andy._

 _Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before opening them back up and landing on Sharon._

" _Sam….?"_

" _Sharon, when was the last time you have spoken to your husband?"_

 _She shot a surprised look at Sam, leaning against the back of the chair, hands resting on the curve of the top._

" _Um….probably about two months ago around Emily's birthday….why?"_

 _Sam nodded, taking out his cellphone and sending a quick message. Sharon shot a look to Andy, who was very quiet, he shrugged his shoulders lightly and focused his attention back to the gentlemen at the desk._

" _Did you talk to him at all? Did he say if he was going to be in LA anytime soon?"_

 _As Sam finished his question he saw Sharon's posture change. Her back stiffened and her hands gripped the back of the chair more aggressively._

" _No, I didn't really speak with him, he called and asked to speak to Emily, to wish her a happy birthday, which actually surprised me. No, I haven't spoken with him and as far as I know he didn't mention visiting, Emily or I…now…what the hell is going on Sam?"_

 _Her eyes flashed to Andy before looking back at Sam, raising her hand before he could answer the question._

" _Forget that…" Sharon said, her voice taking a deeper octave. "How long have you known that my ex-husband was involved in all of this? And when were you going to tell me?" She turned towards Andy, her eyebrows raising as he played with his hands._

" _You got this list yesterday correct? Were you planning on telling me that my ex was on the list? Or were you going to let Sam deliver the blow?"_

 _As soon as that came out of her mouth Sharon slightly winced, seeing how Andy's face fell drastically, but she would rectify that later. She whipped back around and looked at Sam, who was doing really well at not looking like he screwed up. She just lifted a delicate eyebrow and stared at him, waiting for him to speak._

 _Sam sighed and looked at Chief Erik, who was just sitting back, observing the entire situation. Damian Erik knew that keeping this information from Sharon wasn't the greatest idea, and he voiced that, but Sam didn't listen, believing that it was better for her not to find out. Now he has to reap what he has sewn, and hope that she doesn't tear off his head._

" _Vito started taking trips to Los Vegas. We thought it was just for some vacation time or real estate but then we started getting intel from our CI that he was meeting some people…"_

" _Hold on, he started taking those trips eight months ago, and within the past three he has been going at least once a week…" Andy was surprised at the timeline Sam was giving and he couldn't just stay silent. Sharon hadn't known about all the trips Vito was making, and the only reason Andy knew was because as Assistant Manager he had to play manager while Vito traveled._

 _Sharon couldn't believe what she was hearing. They have known for 8 months that her ex-husband has been involved in drugs and possible arms dealing. He already had a problem with alcohol and now possible drugs. The danger he could be putting his family in and Sam didn't tell her. Her world starting to spin, the room seemed to get smaller._

 _Sharon doesn't panic._

 _Sharon doesn't freak out._

 _Sharon had to run._

 _Without even acknowledging what was being said Sharon turned and ran to the door, opening it and starting to run down the hallway._

 _Drugs._

 _Guns._

 _Run._

 _Murder._

 _Emily._

 _Run._

 _Ricky._

 _Run._

 _Andy shot Sam a look before following after Sharon, he didn't anticipate this to happen. Walking out the door Andy looked down the hall, now empty. He thought for a moment before heading the opposite direction that Sharon ran, heading for the elevators. Finally reaching the top floor, he took the last flight upstairs to the door that lead to the roof._

 _There was a small breeze blowing as Andy opened the door. He hoped that his instinct was right, that Sharon had decided to come up here, remembering a conversation he had a while back about her enjoying looking over the city. Looking around he finally noticed her off to his left, standing near the edge of the roof, leaning against a handle bar. He took in her appearance, hair disheveled from either the wind or her running her hand through it. Staying still for a moment, he both admired her beauty as well as giving her a last few seconds of solitude._

 _After about a minute Andy started his approach towards her, not wanting to scare her. She apparently had already known he was there._

" _I am surprised you stood there for as long as you did." Sharon admonished, a little humor in her voice as she still stared into the distance, the city bustling down below._

" _I should be more concerned that I can sense your presence as soon as you enter a room when I am there, but I have gotten used to it…." She turned her head slowly to the side, sending him a tired smile, "hopefully I am never wrong and it is actually a murderer….or the boogie man."_

* * *

"I promise I am not the boogie man." Andy chuckled, coming up behind Sharon, covering her shoulders with his jacket.

Sharon inhaled sharply, she must have been off since she hadn't felt him behind her. Once relaxed, she took in another, deeper breath, taking in his scent and the warmth of his jacket, chuckling.

"Good thing I know you aren't a murderer…" Sharon teased, not feeling like moving as she felt his breath on her neck, sending a different kind of chill through her body. She felt rather than heard his soft chuckle before nudging her forward in order to open the passenger side door.

Sharon lifted a delicate eyebrow, lips pursed trying not to laugh, "A little presumptive aren't you?"

Andy just smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips against her cheek, closer to her ear. "Maybe…but you haven't moved away." He pulled back and winked, leaving her breathless as he moved to the other side of the car, allowing her to process what was going on. It didn't take her long before she slid into the seat, settling in and turning her head towards the man next to her.

"Kidnapping a police officer….you live dangerously Mr. Flynn." Sharon quipped, watching as he set his car in reverse and started pulling out of the parking spot.

"Mmmmm, as dangerous as you look tonight." Andy winked before stopping the car at the edge of the lot, "trust me?"

* * *

 _Andy leaned against the rail next to her, close enough that their shoulders were touching but far enough away not to invade her space._

" _But a very good looking boogie man…" Andy said, earning a chuckle from his partner. He prided himself in making her laugh, even when she didn't want to. They stood there for a few minutes in silence before Sharon finally spoke._

" _I shouldn't be surprised, he never really did think about anyone but himself…" Sharon started, leaning a little more heavily against the rail, stretching her back. "It was always about convenience for him, if the kids just happened to be around when he was sober he would talk to them, or when I happened to have made dinner would he talk to me. Have sex when it was convenient for him, and he was in the mood…" Sharon sighed, "what I can't understand is how he could put his kids in danger…forget about me, what about his fucking children, Andy, what the hell was he thinking, drugs and arms dealing? These people are vengeful and vicious and he had a way of pissing people off…."_

 _Sharon let out a frustrated grunt and stood up more straight, causing Andy to rise up with her and turn slightly to see her better._

" _I know the children have been an inconvenience to him, heaven forbid he actually makes a full child support payment, and on time…but to put their lives in danger for a fix…what kind of father does that? Alcohol was bad enough, but drugs? And Sam, God, did he not think to at least warn me so I could protect my kids…myself even…he is supposed to be looking out for us...what the hell would have happened if Jack would have walked into the club while I was working, I could be dead, then who would put Emily though school? Dance? See her off to college? Attend Ricky's graduation? Spoil my future grandkids? Dammit why can't he think about anyone other than himself?!"_

 _By this point all the pent up emotion started to drain out of her, tears falling from her eyes whether she liked it or not. She hated crying in front of people, she didn't ever want to be perceived as weak, but it was just too much, everything was too much, between the kiss and Jack, Emily's ballet picking back up as their next major recital loomed….she was just on overload with her emotions._

 _Afraid she would work herself into a panic attack Andy grabbed her by the shoulders crashing her body into his as he felt her tense before relaxing into his embrace, clinging to his shirt. After a few moments he moved his hands to her face, pulling her away and wiping the tears from her eyes._

" _I can't explain Jack's behavior. He isn't a man he is a coward, overrun by his addiction. A father wouldn't do that to his wife or kids…you kept forgetting yourself. You kept forgetting that you were there too. How someone could do that to an amazing person like you is beyond my comprehension, I know I would have never let you go, even for a second, and my kids would be my number one priority, no matter what it took I wouldn't have left you to pick up the pieces and damn him that he did. You will be there for Emily's dance and senior year. You will be there to attend Ricky's graduation and you will spoil your grandkids rotten…"_

" _Andy…" Sharon softly started._

" _No, you want to know why? Because I am here…whether you like it or not you are stuck with me and after this past year together I'll be damned if anything happened to you or Emily, even Ricky, though we have only talked through Skype. Sam is damn lucky I didn't stay and rip him a new one because I would have, he should have never put you in danger like that, I am so sorry you had to hear about it this way and I am so sorry I didn't tell you last night…"_

 _There Sharon finally stopped him, putting a finger to his lips, hushing him. She smiled gently and took ahold of his wrist, slipping her hand underneath the gold chain._

" _I am sorry I snapped at you, honestly, you probably didn't even realize what you were looking at and when you did you were under no obligation to call me and tell me, but I know you would have, and so there is nothing to apologize about Andy."_

 _Sharon pulled his one hand from her face and wrapped her fingers around his._

" _Thank you, for everything Andy, for supporting, for being there for me…especially since what happened in my office…" Sharon rambled off, blushing at the memory. "I couldn't do this without you, and you are such an amazing man…I just wish…"_

 _Andy smiled and squeezed her hand, bringing the other one down so he was holding both._

" _I know…listen Sharon…about that day…"_

* * *

Sharon didn't know exactly where they were going. She and Andy had gone to a few places like the beach or Signal Hill in Long Beach but they were going in the direction of neither. After another 10 minutes of driving Sharon was about to ask where they were going when Andy turned onto a different road and slowed down, coming to a stop in front of a building. Turning off the car he quickly got out and went over to her side, opening the door and extending his hand. Sharon took it without a second thought, stepping onto the ground with his jacket still around her.

Without a word she and Andy walked up the steps to a stained glass door. Pulling his keys, Andy turned the lock before pushing the door open, moving to let Sharon in. As they walked through the dim hallway Sharon sensed his emotions running, something about this place got to him. Before anything could be said he lead her through one more door into a room surrounded by glass mirrors. A rail surrounded half of the room, while the other half was open.

"Nicc's Kiccs." Andy stated, turning on the lights to fully illuminate the room. It wasn't until that moment Sharon realized where they were. She inhaled quickly, taking in the room at a second glace, noticing more details. Sharon slowly took off Andy's jacket and set it near the door before walking towards the side of the room where Andy had moved.

"I like it."

Andy smiled sadly at Sharon before running his hands against the wooden rail.

"Her and Aurora named it together, thought it would be edgy considering this was a ballet studio. Nicole thought at first it was ridiculous but her best friend thought of it, so she couldn't say no. After a while it grew on her, deciding to add ballet shoes at the end of it on her sign and flyers to balance the edge."

Andy took a deep breath, closing his eyes in remembrance,

"She gave Rori and I a tour once it was completed, this room the last she showed us. Of course Rori wanted to try it out, so I stood and watched as these two beautiful dancers danced away, dancing to a song Nicole put on her phone."

Andy's voice hitched and Sharon couldn't help but grab his hand. She felt the ache in his story, she also was blown away at the idea that he trusted her enough to bring her to such a special place. Tears filled her own eyes, internally laughing at the fact that Andy could take such a bold action like hers at the restaurant and turn it into something emotional and magical. She led him towards the center of the floor before she pulled him in, putting her hands on his shoulders, making him wrap his around her waist. Leaning forward she placed her head on his shoulder and started to hum, a slight sway to her hips.

* * *

 _-ring- ring-_

 _Sharon cursed as her phone started going off in her pocket, she tried to ignore it and focus on what Andy was about to say but it seemed he lost whatever he had, smiling slightly as he slowly moved back, allowing her to answer her phone._

 _She didn't need to look to see who was calling her, knowing it was Sam wondering where she was. Before they went back inside, and before Andy could pull fully away Sharon leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek, millimeters away from his lips._

" _To be continued…." She stated, giving Andy a full blown smile before walking towards the door. She knew he would follow. He always followed. She didn't want to go back into the meeting but they didn't have plans to make. It was going to be a long week, but she was hopeful that things would end well…and not just the mission._


End file.
